Such luck
by Invader Gir2
Summary: The YYh gang get new team members. Hiei love who ever knew!
1. Default Chapter

Hello there i don't own yu yu hakusho.  
  
  
"I wonder what Koenma wanted us for?" Yuuske asked. " I don't know maybe it's a mission."   
"If it were a misson don't you think that annoying ditz would of told us." Hiei said rudly. " True and she's not annoying!" Kurama said. (A/N: Kurama and Botan are going out) " Your just mad becuase you don't have a girlfriend!" Kurama said and looked away. "Hn."  
  
Koenma comes floating in. He didn't have his binki with him. "Well hello." " So what's the mission or whatever you want?" Yuuske said. " I don't want anything i just think you should have new team members." Koenma said. " Why? We're doing fine just us four." Kuwabarra said. " Well some of my other spirit detectives." But Koenma was cut off by Yuuske. " WHAT! You mean we're not the only ones!"   
  
" Of coarse not Yuuske, If you were the only ones you wouldn't have time to sleep or do anything else as you please."   
  
" So anyways." Kurama said." As i was saying, they were defeated by my other team. So their punishment was to join you guys." Koenma finished. " But why do we need more team members???" Kuwabarra stupidly said. " Becuase their fast, stronge and killing is their hobbie." Koenma added. " Damean, Devi you can come in now."   
  
(A/N: Damean would never ever do this never!!! Niether would Devi. Infact Damean would freak out and kill all of them. Devi and Hiei would get along pretty well.)  
  
Two dark figures appeared. " Guys meet Damean, and Devi."   
  
Devi was very beutiful. She had a nice body and long blonde hair with balck stripes. Devi had a black short skirt and a black shirt with combat boots. Se had a choker with spikes all over.  
  
Damean had black pants, balck shirt that had a stick figure running around saying weeeeee! He had combat boots and black spiky hair."shorter than Hiei's."  
  
Yuuske held his hand out to shake hands. dameanand Devi looked ta each other and laghted. Then quikly stoped. " What was that all about?" Kuwabarra looked at Kurama who was weirded out by this. " Hello, i'm Damean." Damean said politely but had an evil look on his face. Devi looked pissed off and had her arms crossed. " What!?" She said rudly. " Uh........I'm Yuuske Urameshi."  
  
" I'm Kurama nice to meet you." He took Devi's hand kissed it. She quikly pulled her hand away.  
Devi looked discusted. " I'm the amazing Kuzuma Kuwabarra!" Everyone sweatdroped.   
  
" I'm Hiei." Devi and Hiei shoock hands and seem to please to meet each other. " That's freaky." Yuuske thought.  
  
" Now for your mision."   
  
" Hey i thought you said we didn't have a mision!" Yuuske yelled. " Well i lied!..Anyways my binki has been missing ever since i came back from the ningen world. Go and find it!" * Koenma seemed grumpy* Everyone once again sweatdroped.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOST BINKI!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They spilt up in groups of two. Yuuske and Hiei went down town. Kurama and Kuwabarra went to the mall. Koenma was at the mall yesterday. Johnny and Devi looked around the park.  
  
" What kind of mision is this!" Yuuske complained. " Stupid brat" Hiei said. " This is pretty stupid, he can just get a new one." Yuuske mumbled. " Well we've searched for about three hours, and it's not here!" Yuuske yelled. " Yes i agree this is stupid, and he can just get a new one."   
  
" This is dumb, what an idiot." Damean said. " I'm not pleased with this. Why didn't you just made a mess out of that spirit detective!" Devi complained. " I know, how could i be so foolish." Johnny said with a frown.  
  
" It seem not to be anywhere, Kuwabarra?" Kuwabarra was playing a racing game in the RK. " Ih hey..look i made it to level five!!!!" Kurama sweatdropped. " Did you find the binki?"   
" Oh yeah i did it was on the pac man game!"   
  
" Yes of coarse, he must of left it there when he was playing pac man. Took him a long time to figure it out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They got the binki safely back to Koenma. Genki let Damean and Devi live at the temple as longest they didn't do anything she didn't approve of .  
  
Devi walked outside. "What a bright sunny day........i hate bright sunny days."  
  
" What's so bad about them?" A familiar voice said. " Damean?"   
  
" Yes?" He said. " Are you sick or something? I've never hered you say anything like that before." Damean scrowled. " Yeah, and what of it!" He yelled. " Your my brother i know you. You've told me everything, i help you with your problems. Yet sometimes i feel you don't appreciate it and you treat me like dirt!" Devi screamed at him.   
  
" If you don't think i don't appreciate you, than you might as well not be talking to me!"   
" Fine!" They both mumbled and cursed at each other low enough so they won't hear each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Like it no, yes? 


	2. Lovers to be

#No i don't own it, i wish i did but theirs more things i would like to have.  
  
  
  
Devi sat on a tree she felt like crying but she didn't want to let it out. " That bitch if it wasn't for her Damean wouldn't of been like this. She had to ruin it. "   
  
" What are you doing here?" Hiei said. " SITING DOWN APPERENTLY!" Devi yelled. " Well i over heard you talking to yourself." He said. Hiei sat down next to Devi.   
  
" Damean met a cat demon he liked her a lot, well it was more like he loved her a lot." She said sadly.  
" And she broke his weak heart, yes yes i've heard that alot." Hiei said angily. " My brother isn't weak he's very strong! It's just love, love sucks. As i was saying she used him. Damean was heart broken and he even tried killing himself."  
  
" Which is the reason why i don't like love." Hiei said. " I agree Love is for fools!" As the hours past they spent talking and making jokes about everyone they didn't like. Kurama saw them . " AWWW isn't that cute! Kurama i think Hiei found someone of his type."   
  
" Botan do you think they belong together?" Botan just smiled and laughted." Of coarse they do, just like us." Kurama looked at her, and kissed her. Soon Damean saw them and signed. " What wrong, don't you like it here?" A sweet voice said. " HUH? May i ask who are you?" Damean said. " I'm Yukina, I'm Hiei's youger win sister."  
  
(A/N: Yukina already knows and she loved the fact that Hiei turned out to be her long lost brother.)  
  
" I like it here is just some one i can't forget." He said. Damean explained to Yukina what happen.   
  
"Yukina could tell damean wanted to cry. " Don't worry, forget about her she used you remember. Your to good for her." Yukina tried her best to comfort Damean. Damean broke down in tears. Yukina huged him.  
  
Damean felt comfort and happy, he liked the feeling. In almost minuets of thinking how happy he felt this close to her. He soon forgot all about the cat demon who used him. " I think i love Yukina." Damean thought to himself.  
  
" Oh my, is that my brother huging-" Devi was cut off by Hiei. " My sister." They both looked at each othe with their eyes wide open . " I...i thought she liked that oaf." Hiei said confused. ' You mean to tell me that your sister had feelings for that ugly ningen." Devi said. " Yes.....but now i'm not sure." He said. They both saw how Yukina and Damean looked at each other, and kissed.   
  
Devi and Hiei were shocked! So shocked that they both fell out of the tree. Hiei landed on his back and Devi right on top of him. "They both looked at eack other and Hiei couldn't stop looking into her beutiful red eyes. Her blonde hair flowing wildly like fire in the breeze. Devi couldn't stop looking at him. His handsome features and wild hair.  
  
Kurama , Botan,Yuuske , Kuwabarra saw them. " Whoa did we interupted anything?" Yuuske said sarcasticly. " NO!" Devi yelled than they both looked at each other confused. " We were just fighting and i pinned him down!" Devi said. she got her daggers out and said. " Sarender?" Hiei looked at her and said.   
" Yes." Then Devi got off and helped him up. " There you see nothing happen just another match on for me." Then Devi walked away into the woods.  
  
" Sure.........." Botan said. " NO!!!!!! Yukina!!!!!!" Kuwabarra looked like he was shattered. Is that what i think it is. " Yes." Hiei said. " Aren't you going to kill Damean?" Kurama said. to Hiei. " No Damean seems to fit the profile of what i want to see Yukina with." Kurama and botan couldn't belive what Hiei just said. Mean while Kuwabarra was crying his eyes out and Yuuske trying to calm him down.  
  
" So you don't mind?" Botan asked. " No not at all, i find Devi very intresting, so i wouldn't mind if Damean and Yukina got together. 


End file.
